


Jimmy's Choice

by elizainlove



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizainlove/pseuds/elizainlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas lets Jimmy choose the film for once and hates it. Jimmy makes it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jimmy's Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Another modern AU (I need to write some more old-time ones)
> 
> Shameless cute and fluffy smut
> 
> Enjoy

“But Saw is just so shit- I don’t get why you want to watch it” Thomas complained from the old sofa in Jimmy’s and Alfred’s flat “Can’t we just watch something else?”

Jimmy rolled his eyes as he placed the DVD in the player “You said I could pick the film, so I pick this” he got up and moved Thomas so that he was sitting up against the arm of the sofa with one leg stretched out in front and the other dangling off the side “Surly you can survive one night of no real plot line?” he sat himself between the other man’s legs and leaned back into him “For me?” his voice was sweet and he kissed Thomas’ pale neck lightly 

There was silence for a second before “Finnnneee” 

“Good” Jimmy grinned 

As Jimmy pressed play Thomas brought his arms up around him to hold him close, letting the other man snuggled back into him

About half way through, as Jimmy found himself wincing at a particularly nasty bit of gore he realised Thomas was holding him a bit too tightly. He quirked an eyebrow and looked at his boyfriend- he had to suppress a snort of laughter. He was staring at the scene with wide eyes and a look that was a mixture of fear and revulsion “Oh, Thomas” the other mans gaze snapped to him, trying to arrange his face into a seemingly questioning expression- it didn’t work. “Why in the hell didn’t you just tell me you were scared?”

“I’m not bloody scared” he said shortly 

“Honey, it’s okay to be scared of horror films” Jimmy was trying to speak soothingly but he was having a hard time keeping a straight face 

“I told you I’m not bloody scared” At Jimmy’s continued patronising look he added “Do you want to watch your shit film or not?”

“Okay, okay” Jimmy would have pressed it just to see how much he could piss Thomas off, but it was true, he did want to watch the rest movie he had rented.

They sat in silence for only another few minutes however before something appeared on screen suddenly and made Thomas jump violently before burying his face into Jimmy’s shoulder and muttering “Fuck”

Jimmy grinned and reached for the remote to turn the volume down. He then turned so he straddled Thomas and took his face in his hands “You’re such an idiot”

“Thanks” Thomas said flatly 

“Am I going to be woken in the night for the next few weeks by your nightmares?” He was teasing but even as he said it he kissed away the scowl on the other man’s forehead 

“Shut up” Thomas put his hands on Jimmy’s hips and sucked in his cheeks, pouting lightly “It’s bloody embarrassing enough as it is”

Jimmy smiled at this, it was usually him who was the one who was scared of things, usually him that needed consoling- though now he thought about it Thomas could be equally as ridiculous and overdramatic about things “It isn’t embarrassing, loads of people are scared of gore and stuff. You should have just said”

Thomas only grumbled and pouted even more, glaring at Jimmy’s chest rather than look at his face or the screen

“Alright Mr Cheekbones” He sighed laboriously “Let’s give you something else to think about tonight instead then, ey?” he leaned in and kissed Thomas slowly and deeply, exactly the way he knew was Thomas’ favourite “mmmm...better activity?”

Thomas grinned and gripped his hips with one arm, bring his other hand up to pull Jimmy’s face in closer “Definitely a better activity”

Jimmy started to move his hips, grinding himself against Thomas they began to pick up pace. He stripped off Thomas’ shirt as the other man got to work on his button down “Why in the hell do you have to wear these?” he mumbled into Jimmy’s neck 

Jimmy only laughed and tilted his head back to indicate to Thomas not to stop kissing his neck.

Then his shirt was off and Jimmy was gripping his shoulder. Thomas was undoing both their trousers and groping Jimmy’s bare arse “Strip” he growled into Jimmy’s ear and then-

“Hey guys what are you guys watch- OH BLOODY HELL! I DID NOT NEED TO SEE THAT” he backed out of the room as the two men on the old, sagging sofa looked towards the doorway

“Uh…Sorry” Ivy said sheepishly as Alfred scrunched up face and left, hands flailing as he tried to blindly locate the door-frame. She looked towards the TV screen and made a face “Ew, I hate horrors. Hardly a good mood setter are they?”

“SEE” Thomas said loudly, pointing towards Ivy who backed out the room muttering another brief apology for interrupting them “Even Ivy agrees”

“We didn’t seem to do too badly when it came to settin the mood now did we?” Jimmy smirked and made as if to get up “Unless this is bad” He pointed at they’re laps “I can get off if you want?” he smiled mischievously

Thomas only gave him a sly look and rolled them onto the floor, moving so he was in between Jimmy’s legs “I think I would rather help you got off in a different way” he pushed his legs backwards and leant in to kiss his boyfriend- the quiet screams from the film still ongoing in the background. 

Jimmy just snorted a laugh and said into the kiss “That was the cheesiest thing you have ever said”


End file.
